Intravascular filters can be used to treat vascular conditions such as pulmonary embolism. These devices can be inserted intravenously into a target location of the body such as an artery or vein, and can capture blood clots (emboli) contained in the blood stream before they can reach the heart and/or lungs and cause permanent damage to the body. An intravascular filter can be placed percutaneously via an introducer sheath through the femoral arteries or the jugular vein using a local anesthetic, or by performing a laparotomy with the patient under general anesthesia.
A variety of intravascular filters such as vena cava filters are known. However, a need remains for improved designs. A need remains for vena cava filters that provide desired filtering and enhanced blood flow through the vasculature in which the filter is deployed.